


Unmarked

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unmarked

Neither Tony nor Clint had soulmarks.

Clint always thought he was the only one.

But then he met Tony, who was unmarked.

They both became unmarked soulmates.

They started a relationship.

And later discovered they liked each other.

They became each others soulmates since fate didn't choose their.


End file.
